Jiro/Quotes
'Masking Up' * "全員、地獄に送ったる。" (I'll send everyone to hell.) * "よっしゃ… 始めようか。" (Alright... lets begin.) * "敵は己の弱さだけだ。" (Your only enemy is your own weakness.) * "敵は切り捨てるのみ。" (Enemies only exist for you to cut down.) * "家族のためや。" (For my family.) * "マスクを着けたら 情けはあらへん。" (No mercy once the mask goes on.) * "Silent... but deadly." * "静まった 墓場の如く。" (Like a graveyard gone silent.) * "誇り… 伝統。 死ぬことは怖ない。" (Pride... tradition. I am not afraid to die.) * "武器をとれ。 戦争や。" (Take your weapons. This is war.) * "型はめたるわ。" 'Calling Crewmates' *''"おい、 , ちゃんと付いてこんかい!" (Hey, , hurry the fuck up!)'' *''"おい、! 一緒に来い!" (Hey, ! Come with me!)'' *''"おい、! 来い!" (Hey, ! Come!)'' 'Special Enemies' Bulldozers * "腐れドーザーだ!" (It's a damned dozer!) * "ブルドーザー発見!" (Spotted a bulldozer!) Killing Bulldozers * "ドーザー取った!" (Got the dozer!) Cloakers * "クローカーがおるぞ!" (There's a cloaker!) * "クローカーがおるっちゅうねん!" (I said there's a cloaker!) * "クローカー来とるぞ!" (Cloaker's coming!) Killing Cloakers * "クローカー取ったで!" (Got the cloaker!) * "クローカー仕留めたで!" (Killed the cloaker!)' * "クローカー死亡や！"' 'Tasers *''"テーザーがおるぞ!" (There's a taser!)'' *''"テーザー発見！" (Found a taser!)'' *"テーザー近づけるなよ!" (Don't let the taser get close!) *''"Taze!"'' *''"TAAAAAZE!"'' Killing Tasers * "テーザーを殺ったで!" (Killed the taser!) * "テーザー仕留めたで!" (Killed the taser!) 'Shields' *''”シールドや！” (It's a shield!)'' *"シールドがおるぞ。" (There's a shield!) *"シールドここや!" (Shield here!) *''"シールドのボケがおった!" (Saw an idiot shield!)'' *''"へたれシールドや！"'' Killing Shields *''"シールド取った！" (Got the shield!)'' *''シールドを殺ったで!" (Killed the shield!)'' *''"シールド倒したで!" (Defeated the shield!)'' Snipers * "危なっ、スナイパーや!" (It's dangerous, there's a sniper!) * "スナイパーがおるぞ!" (There's a sniper!) * スナイパー! 下がれぃ!" (Sniper! Get back!) Killing Snipers * "スナイパー 倒したで!" (Defeated the sniper!) * "死にさらせ、スナイパー！" * "スナイパー死亡！" 'Dominating' 'Guards and other Law Enforcement' *''"手を上げろ!" (Put your hands up!)'' *''"手上げ!" (Hands up!)'' *''"あほな事するなよ!" (Don't do anything stupid!)'' *''"銃を捨てぃ!" (Drop your gun!)'' *''"捨てぇ!" (Drop it!)'' *''"武器を捨てんかい!" (Drop your weapon!)'' *''"殺したくはないんや。" (I don't want to kill you.)'' *''"降伏せい!" (Surrender!)'' *''"手を上げ、ボケナスが!" (Put your hands up, dumbass!)'' *''"手を上げ、ボケが!" (Put your hands up, idiot!)'' *''"跪け!" (Kneel!)'' *''"膝を地面につけぃ!" (Knees to the floor!)'' *"手錠や!" (The handcuffs!) *''"手錠つけんかい!" (Put on the handcuffs!)'' *''"よし! 手錠を掛け!" (Alright! Now put on your handcuffs!)'' 'Civilians' *''"地面に!" (To the ground!)'' *''"伏せ!" (Get down!)'' *''"下に伏せ!" (Get down on the ground!)'' *''"下に伏せとれ!" (Keep down on the ground!)'' *''"動くんとちゃうぞ!" (Don't move!)'' *''"心配すんな、静かにしとれ!" (Don't you worry, just stay quiet!)'' *''"ピクリとも動いたらあかん。" (Don't move, not even a twitch.)'' *''"ネズミより静かに。" (Stay quieter than a mouse.)'' *''"動いたら… あの世行きや。" (If you move, it's off to the afterworld with you.)'' *''"俺の言う言葉、分からへんのか!” (Can't you understand what I'm saying!)'' *''"俺の関西弁が聞き取られへんのか?" (Can't understand my Kansai dialect?)'' *''"動いたらワレの首、 すぐ締めるで!” (If you move, I'll strangle your neck!)'' *''"目線は下。" (Eyes to the ground.)'' *''"一言も喋ったらあかん!" (Don't utter a word!)'' *''"こいつを使わせんといてくれや。" (Don't make me use this.)'' *''"動いたら命亡くなるで!" (If you move, you lose your life!)'' *''"死にたないなら 賢くならんとな!" (Gotta be smart if you don't want to die.)'' *''"次動いたら後悔するで。人生最大で最後の後悔やで!" (Next time you move, you'll regret it. It'll be the biggest and the last regret of your life!)'' *''"騒がへんかったら すぐ終わる!" (It'll be over quick, as long as you don't make a fuss!)'' *''"なんもするな。 息もするな!" (Don't do anything. Don't even breathe!)'' *''"死にたないんやったら 動くなや。" (If you don't want to die, don't move.)'' *''"そこにおれ!" (Stay there!)'' *''"全部見てるで。" (I'm watching you.)'' *''"二度と動くな。" (Don't move again.)'' *''"一ミリも動くなよ。" (Don't even move a millimeter.)'' *''"そのままやぞ!" (Stay!)'' *''"お静かに願います、やで。" (Stay quiet and pray.)'' *''"動くな!" (Don't move!)'' *''"動くなよ。" (Don't move.)'' *''"口は災いの元や。" (Speaking is the root of disaster.)'' *''"よーし… 静かにやで。" (Alright... now stay quiet.)'' *''"英雄気取りは辞めとけよ。" (Don't try to act like a hero.)'' *''"おとなしくしとったら すぐ終わるわ!" (Stay quiet, and this will be over quick!)'' *''"頭を地面に付けとかんかい!" (Keep your head on the floor!)'' *''"キョロキョロすんなよ。" (Don't get curious.)'' *''"じっとしとったら 殺さへんわ。" (Stay still, and I won't kill you.)'' *''"私が動けんようにしたっても良いんやで?" (I can make it so that you never move again, is that what you want?)'' *''”Why are you laughing?"'' *''"次動いたら...いてまうぞ！"'' *''"痒いのも辛抱せえよ。"'' *''"誰にも気配感じられてへんみたいや。"'' 'Completing a Heist' * "終わった! 帰るで!" (We're done! Time to go back!) * "これで大金持ちや!" (Now we're rich!) '' * ''"こんな完璧な仕事、 そんなあらへんで。" (There's few jobs as complete as this one.) * "成功や!" (It's a success!) * "成功か、信じられへんな!" (Success, huh? Can't believe we did it!) * "完璧な仕事や。" (A job well done.) * "来た、見た、取った！ハッハッハ！" 'Using Inspire Skill' * "戦えコラ！" 'Guards' * ”警備員。” (Guard.) * ”注意せい、警備員や！” (Be careful, it's a guard!) * "警備員や、下がっとれ。” (It's a guard, stay back.) * "警備員や、気付けい！” (It's a guard, stay alert!) * "おるで、警備員！” (There's a guard!) * "警備員がおるや。” (I see a guard.) 'Pager Responses' * ”ミスった、すまん。” (Made a mistake, sorry.) * ”ははっ、横綱かと思ったんでよ。 お前のお袋さんだったとはな！” (Haha, I thought I saw a pro sumo wrestler. Didn't realise it was your mother!) * "ハッピーバースデー、 伝えたくてな。" (I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.) * "うおっ、外でパレードやっとる! 笑えるな!" (Oh, they're having a parade outside. Ain't that funny?) * "I just called to say I love you." * "あ、すまん。通話ボタンに 刃が―いや、帽子が当たった。" (Oh, sorry. My dagger -- I mean, my hat hit the button.) * "こちらは異常なしだ。 繰り返すぞ、 まったくの異常なしだ。" (Everything's all right here. I repeat, there's absolutely nothing going on.) * "異常なしだ。 まったく問題ない。" (No problems. Absolutely none at all.) * "おっ、すまねぇ本部！ ちょっと死んだふりしてみようと思ってな、 なんも問題ねぇ!" (Oh, control, my bad! Just thought I'd play dead for a little bit, there's nothing going on.) * "とっても静かだ。静寂は美しい。" (It's very quiet. Silence is beautiful.) * "ああ、すまねぇ。 誤作動だ。 無線の調子が悪いらしい。" (Ah, my bad. Seems to be a malfunction. Looks like the radio's faulty.) * "おおっ 本部、すまん、誤報だ。 かなたの練習してたら 間違ってボタン押してしもうてよ、ははっ!" (Oh, control, my bad, that was a false alert. I accidentally pressed the button while practicing some kanata, ha!) * "呼び出しに聞いた? なんかの間違いだろ、こっちは異常ねぇぞ。" (You're responding to an alert? Must be a mistake, there's nothing going on here.) * "無線機が正常か チェックしただけだ。 問題ないな。" (I was just checking if the radio was working properly. Doesn't seem to have any problems.) * ははっ、間違えた。 侵入者かと思ったが、 ただの猫だったよ。" (Haha, my mistake. Thought it might've been a trespasser, but it was just a cat.) * "すまねぇ、ガキの　が無線にぶつかって! 無線機は無事だ。 ガキどもの未来は消えたがな。" (My bad, some brats were fooling around and bumped into my radio! The radio is fine. The brats' futures are gone, though.) * "中華の安物の無線は勘弁だぜ、 本部。日本製だけにしてくれよ、 頼むよ。" (Hey control, let's lay off the cheap Made In China radios. From now on, Made In Japan only. Please?) * "ここは 俺がいるから安心しろ、 って伝えたくてな。 はははっ、 俺って最高!" (I just wanted to tell you, everything will be fine as long as I'm here. Hahahah, I'm the best!) * "あー、 あー、 あー、 テストテスト。 本日は晴天なり、ってぇ すまねぇ、 間違ってボタン押しちまった。へっへぇ、くそぉ。" (Aah, aah, aah, testing, testing. Today will be a sunny day -- ah, my bad. I pressed the button by accident. Hahhaa, well, shit.) * "ははっ、どのぐらいで反応するかのテストだよ。 悪くなかったぜ。" (Haha, it was just a test to see how fast you'd respond. Not bad.) * "なんでもねぇ! 居眠りの邪魔しちもうたか?" (It's nothing! Did I interrupt your nap?) * "シフト何時までか聞こうと思ったんだが、 分かったからいいや。" (I was going to ask about when my shift ends, but I got it so nevermind.) * "あっ、すまねぇ、 忍者が出たと思って。 まぁ、人前に現れるわけねぇよな? ひっひっ!" (Ah, my bad, I thought I saw a ninja. Well, now when I think about it, there's no way they'd appear in front of people, right? Ha!) * "なるほど… 赤が刑法で黒が異常なしか! っは、 やっと分かった!" (I see... so red is for 'alert' and black is for 'all clear'! Ha, now I finally know!) 'Cameras' * "カメラや!" (It's a camera!) * "監視カメラや。" (It's a security camera.) * "注意しろ、カメラや!" (Watch out, it's a camera!) * "カメラに注意せい!" (Watch out for the camera.) * "下がれ、カメラや。" (Back down, there's a camera.) 'Throwables' * "グレネード!" (Grenade!) * "伏せ!" (Get down!) * "下がらんかい!" (Get back!) * "ドカン！"(Boom!) * "ドカンといくで！" * "はじけ飛べや！" * "爆弾いくで！" 'Deployables' * "ドクターバッグあるで!" (Doctor bag is available!) * "救急キットはここや!" (First aid kit is here!) * "救急キットや!" (It's a first aid kit!) 'Calling for Help' * "ドクターバッグ、頼む!" (I need a doctor bag!) * "ドクターバッグ持って来いや!" (Bring me a doctor bag!) * 死ぬほど痛い!" (Hurts like hell!) * "おい、! 出血がごっつい!" (Oi, ! I'm bleeding like hell!) * ”おい、! 手を!" (Oi, ! I need a hand!) * "おい、 手貸さんかい!" (Hey, , lend me a hand!) * ", 起こしてくれや!" (, get me up!)